Thirty days of terror
by vampireyautja
Summary: Don't speak. Don't make any noise and if the find you pray you will die fast. These are the rules Carrie lives by when she is trapped in the town of Barlow. That is until she meets a certain vampire...
1. Chapter 1

Thirty days of terror

Authors note: Hello! This is my first story and it would be awesome if you guys would review and critique my story! I could really use the help! If there is something I should fix or you have an idea for the story please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own thirty days of night. If I did, Marlow would have survived…

Chapter 1

Carrie sat huddled on an old blanket in her grandmother's attic. Her hands trembled from the cold as she wrapped the blanket around herself. She breathed quietly not daring to make any noise for fear of _them_ hearing her. Carrie hadn't even seen them only heard the noises as they screeched outside. 'How long has it been?' she wondered. The days seemed to blur together as the sky never changed, just stayed the same constant inky black. Carrie shrugged. It didn't matter anyway they would be gone soon. At least that's what she hoped. How long could they stay here anyway? She didn't even know _what_ they were much less what there motive was. Were they serial killers? Terrorists? Whatever they were she figured the rest of the town was hiding like her. She shivered as another scream tore through the air, filling Carrie with a sense of dread and fear. If only her Grandmother were still here…

"_I don't know why you insist on baking every time I come over Gran." Carrie spoke as she reached for the cookie dough covered spoon. The withered old woman slapped the seeking hand as she retorted. "Because it gives this old lady something to do. Besides, I know how much you love chocolate chip." Carrie chuckled. _

"_Gran that was when I was ten, I'm seventeen now and I can't eat cookies every time I come over, it's not healthy." Gran waved her hand in dismissal. _

"_Never can have enough chocolate chips, that's my motto." The kitchen lights winked then suddenly went out. Gran frowned._

"_Can't trust the electricity in this old house I tell you." She went to grab the flashlight. Carrie grabbed it first._

"_Gran you stay here, I'll go check out the breaker in the basement."_

"_Alright but I'm going to go see if the neighbors have lost power as well." Carrie sighed at her grandmother's stubbornness. _

"_Alright but be careful it's cold and slippery out there."_

"_I'll be fine. I have lived here my__** entire**__ life child." Carrie raised her hands in defense._

"_Fine, point taken." She chuckled and proceeded to go down into the basement. A dank smell wafted from below the ground, carrying the scent of wet earth. Carrie stepped quickly along the bare wooden floor, a feeling of dread filling her. She opened up the panel and looked inside. 'Funny everything seems to be just fine.' Carrie figured it must be a downed power line or something. A loud bang suddenly isounded from upstairs. _

"_Gran are you ok?" Dashing up the steps she entered the kitchen to see her grandmother had burst through the door, pale and shaken. Carrie sprung forward, catching her grandmother as she toppled towards the floor. Carrie gently laid her on the floor._

"_What happened? Gran wake up, come on, please don't leave me alone…I need you!" The old woman coughed, her eyes glazed over. Carrie's eyes widened in horror as she saw dark red liquid staining her relative's jacket. Carrie held in a sob, giving her Gran a reassuring smile._

"_It's going to be ok; it's just a flesh wound. Band aid will fix that right up." Her mind whispered 'going to have to one damn big band aid' but Carrie pushed the thought into the recesses of her mind. Carrie grabbed her Gran underneath her arms and started to drag her towards the couch in the living room._

"_Stop." Carrie looked down at her grandmother who was staring at her with determined but dim eyes. "Now listen to me. I need you to go up to the attic and-" Carrie gently shook her grandmother._

"_I am not going to leave you here!" The old woman's eyes narrowed. "Carrie Ann Garcia, you will go right now and stay in that attic until the month is out. There are some bad…people outside. I'm a tough old bird I will be fine." Carrie knew her grandmother was bluffing. She saw a thin line of blood bubble up from the elder's lips as she spoke. Gran coughed, blood and spittle dripping from her mouth. _

"_Your grandfather kept his old army supplies up there. If anyone tries to get into the attic, and they aren't familiar you have a pistol to protect yourself. Now go. Go!" With that her grandmother gave a gurgle as her eyes rolled up into her head. Carrie quickly latched her hand onto her Gram's rapidly cooling wrist only to find no heartbeat._

_Carrie looked at the corpse that used to be the grandmother she had known and loved. Now she was gone. Carrie closed her eyes and turned away. _

"_Whoever did this will __**pay**__."_

_Carrie then turned and ran up the ladder that led to the attic, her eyes stone cold dead with grief and unrepressed fury. She slammed the trapdoor shut, closing her off from the sight of her grams body lying unmoving at the foot of the kitchen counter._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is now complete! I tried to keep the characters from being ooc but if there is something wrong just let me know. Onward to the story!**

Carrie fingers fumbled as she tried to open the pack of crackers causing the wrapper to crackle loudly. She halted the process and sat still as she listened for intruders. Hearing none, she popped a cracker into her mouth grateful for something to keep her stomach occupied. Her grandmother had mentioned that her grandfather had an old army pack stored up in the attic. Carrie had plundered the bag of treasure, finding a first aid fit, water bottles, sleeping bag and a limited supply of food. The food hadn't even lasted a week. While all of it was nonperishable most of it had been eaten by rats over the years. Carrie frowned. She know had no food left and would have to venture outside. It had been quiet for a while and that worried her. What were they waiting for? …

Outside, in the small town of Barlow, a dim figure darted across the snow, his breath turning the air foggy with its heat. His hands shook as he held his gun at his side. The man whipped his head around as a low hiss filled the air.

"Come on out you motherfu-" he cut off and screamed as a tall, completely bald man leapt from the shadows and pounced on him. The man choked and gasped as the stranger pinned him to a brick wall by his neck. The stranger leaned forward, his teeth jagged and pointed like broken glass. He then spoke, his language not known by human kind but seemed to be composed of a series of hisses and growls.

"_**You, humans are so noisy. I could hear you breathing down the street little maggot. Do you know how much fun it is to see you sweat and squirm? I had no trouble finding you at all."**_ The stranger tightened his grip on the man's neck causing his fingernails, which looked more like talons, to cut shallow marks into the victim's neck.

"_**The only trouble is the cold messes up our sense of smell. Quite a bother it is, blood bag." **_With that the stranger sank his jaws into the man's throat, a gurgle erupting from the dying man. Blood sprayed across the snow and filled the air with a copper like smell. The stranger tossed the drained corpse away as a figure leapt down from the rooftops. He sniggered.

"_**Can't find any puny blood bags can you Isis?"**_ Isis scowled as she looked hungrily at the drained corpse. She was a relatively new vampire, only 50 years old, so she often got the last pickings when it came to feedings.

"_**Shut your mouth Arvin. I can smell your breath from here."**_ Arvin ignored the younglings taunt and peered up at a dark cloaked figure on a neighboring rooftop. The figure stared at the moon his blank, shark-like eyes gazed upon the ravaged town that was once Barlow. Arvin turned to Isis.

"_**Has he found where the rest of the humans are hiding?" **_

"_**No I think he's toying with them. You know how he is." **_ Up above on top of the now abandoned diner, the figure stood, his coat snapping as the wind beat against it as though trying to cast into the great white tundra. He glanced up at the full moon, his teeth bared in a psychotic smile.

"_**Hide all you like. I will find you humans, and when I do, I shall strip the very flesh from your bones…"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors note: Oh guys sorry about the last chapter… It was really short wasn't it -_- Well I shall give you this entire chapter in hopes my story can be saved! Remember reviews are like air without them I wither and die! XD

I'll try not to make so many mistakes this chapter and as a gift for being so patient this chapter will be longer than the others! Also thank you every one for reviewing! Thank you GeraldB for pointing out I need to fix some mistakes. For that I grant you a cookie! Each review is a gem that I treasure! 3 also I'm switching pov from third person to first. If it doesn't work let me know…: p

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own thirty days of night. *wistful sigh*

* * *

><p><span>Carries POV<span>

I cautiously opened the attic door, holding it tightly so it wouldn't squeak. I ducked my head down through the hatch to see if anyone was waiting below. I lowered myself down once I was sure no one else was in the house with me. My eyes snapped to where my grandmother's body had lain.

It was gone.

Someone had been right below me and had taken my poor grandmothers corpse without a _single sound_. I shook with rage. Not only did they kill her but now they couldn't even let her body lay in piece? I cursed silently.

'Focus Carrie.' I thought to myself. 'You have to find food. Don't think about anything else right now. Just find the food.' I knew there was an old grocery store down the street but what if those people where outside. If they were terrorists they wouldn't hesitate to shoot me. Or worse…

I slunk over to the back door, my eyes darting back and forth as I remained alert for any intruders. I clenched my fingers over the handle of my gun as I reached out and swiftly yanked the door open.

Nothing.

I slipped out the door bringing my gun to my side. I glanced around, looking out into the dark winter night. The snow sparkled from where the light of my flashlight hit it. A dark patch covered the ground and glistened wetly when the light hit it.

"What the-" I whispered. I walked over to the puddle only for the flashlight to thump into the pillows of snow. Oh god it was blood. A lot of blood. It was spread into a trail as if something had been dragged from the back door of grams house… Oh god no they wouldn't.

I peered into the darkness barely making out a dark shape in the darkness. I scooped up the flashlight and pointed it at the shadowy image. I instantly gagged and had to hold myself back from vomiting. Some_thing_ had- had lodged my grandmothers decapitated head onto a pole. Her dead eyes stared out blankly as a puddle of blood was frozen onto her neck.

'Don't look at it Carrie. It's not real. It is not real.' I tried to convince myself. But it was too late I had seen it, and nothing could change that. I slipped past the pole not daring to even glance at the remains that had once been my Gram. I couldn't even bury her for god's sake. I pushed the grief from my mind and focused on getting to the grocery store.

There wasn't a single sound. Not a peep. No more screams or shrieks of terror. Silence. I spied multiple blood pools on the ground but spotted no bodies. How could these people do such things? Barlow was a small town and seemed like a stupid target for terrorists. I spied the grocery store as it came into my view. It seemed empty…

I cautiously neared the motion operated doors. The electricity had been cut off so I had to pry the doors apart and squeeze my body inside. The empty aisles were pitch black casting an eerie atmosphere off of them. The cash register lay on the ground while various cuts of meat were discarded on the floor, torn from their packages. Everything was coated with a thin layer of frost as the doors hadn't sealed out all the cold.

I headed down the nearest aisle and started picking up food that happened perished along with drinks, placing them in the paper bag I had brought with me.

My ears perked as the whistle of the wind resounded from outside. I finished up quickly, sneaking back out the doors.

'Where is everybody? Surely they can't all be- no I'm sure their fine…' suddenly a crackle of ice sounded from behind me. I started to turn only to be slammed onto my back, my arms pinned to my sides. I stared up into my aggressors' face. What. The. Hell.

He had sharp, needle-sharp teeth that filled his mouth. His deep set eyes sucked in all light leaving only an inky blackness behind. Atop his head was a scruffy blanket of brown hair that looked as if it hadn't been washed for a few days. As I looked on, I noticed that he seemed vaguely familiar…

"Doug?" What was this thing? It looked like the man I once knew. Doug didn't have razor sharp teeth. Doug didn't have black wells of ink for eyes. Doug didn't have blood on his mouth looking as if…as if…

"Oh God." I gagged. He wasn't human anymore just this…_thing. _No longer did Doug exist. Instead a place monster had taken his place. I closed off all of my emotions from my thoughts. Suddenly Doug sprang, hissing and screeching like a banshee from hell. My eyes narrowed. I swung my leg up and was rewarded with a crack as Doug- no it, fell onto the snow.

"It's not him. It's not alive. It's a thing." I whispered. I held up my gun and shot him right between the eyes. I didn't even stay to watch it fall to the ground. I ducked and leapt over bodies and puddles of blood as I sprinted towards safety. I slammed the door when I rushed into Grams house not even turning around to look the door before I bolted up the stairs and shut the trap door.

My hands were shaking so badly when I finally noticed the weight they carried. I looked down to see that the bag full of food was clasped in-between my arms, trapped in a death grip. I sat down cross legged on the floor as my mind whirled trying to contemplate what it had just seen.

I snorted. Well at least I knew they weren't terrorists. My smirk vanished when I remembered _that thing._

It used to be Doug. The guy had a wife. Both were devote Christians and good and loving people. They didn't deserve this. Hell, my Gran didn't deserve to have her head chopped off and rammed on a pike! I clenched my fists. What had Barlow done that had been so awful, so horrible that these demons saw fit to come here? Or did they just pick us at random? My legs gave out as I feel into a deep sleep, finally surrendering to the stress and the unimaginable horror I had seen.

* * *

><p>Marlow watched as the human ran towards its dwelling, not knowing she had an audience. Marlow yawned, bored. The humans were so predictable nowadays. They fled and cowered, none different from the rest. However…, this human had caught his eye. If she peeked is interest enough he might even turn her. Isis was not proving to be the best decision he had ever made and he was in the market after he disposed of his current fledging. He grinned. If the human didn't met his…<em>standards,<em> he would just eat and be done with the miserable worm. Still this one showed promise of at least providing a good fight…

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Review and tell me what you think! Also every character in this story is seen at some point or another in the movie. For instance Doug was the one who got scratched and then turned into a vampire. He later got his head chopped off by Eben.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Thirty days of terror chapter 4

_**I know I haven't updated in forever, and really I don't have an excuse. I kept trying to write but I was failing. For that I am sorry. Hopefully I haven't lost all my readers! This chapter is kinda short on account of me having an extreme case of writers block. **__** -_- **__**So here is chapter 4 and I'm planning on updating soon so thank you for your patience! **_

A loud squeak echoed through the sheriffs' office as my sneakers slid on a patch of melted snow. I winced and went still. Silence permuted the air leaving nothing but the sound of my blood pounding in my ears. It had been eerily silent ever since Doug's attack five days ago. After that it had been dreadfully quiet. No screams, no shrieks, no sounds of the occasional footstep. Nothing. Still I doubted they were gone. The power remained off and I never even caught a glimpse of another survivor. It was strange referring to the people I had known and grown up with as survivors. I didn't dare call them by name. All too often I would stumble upon a friend's body, their corpse horribly mangled.

I clutched my steak knife tighter in my fist. I realized that when you are trying to be silent, shooting a gun like a drunken redneck probably wasn't the best thing to do. The knife probably wasn't the most deadly weapon, hell it would probably hurt me more than them but still it made me feel better to know I had some sort of protection. Still, I kept the pistol in my back pocket as a last resort if things got bad.

I gulped peering down the dark hallway. Oh, how I love dark hallways where you never know what might pop out at you. Truly, they are one of the greater things in life. What with their flickering lights and creepy moans emanating from-

Wait a minute, moans? Either it was the zombie-vampire-demon thing or someone was still alive! I really needed to stop calling them that; it was way too long of a name. Pushing that thought away to think about it at a more appropriate time, I darted off down the hall. I came to halt in front of the interrogation room. Huh. Police stations with interrogation rooms, go figure.

I stepped forward and pushed open the door and peered inside. Much to my shock I saw a woman curled up in a fetal position on the floor. She wore a pink winter jacket and her hair was up in a messy pony tail. She let out another moan as she looked over at me in fear. I would recognize that face anywhere.

"Kirsten?" She let out a sob as I ran towards her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh god, Carrie they came and t-they…" Kirsten paused and held back a choked sob. "They k-killed, no they _slaughtered_ my whole family like they were nothing but cattle! My mother wouldn't stop screaming, when they killed papa. There was so much blood. They made me watch as they killed my brother! He was so little and tiny… Oh Carrie, why won't they stop screaming? Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!"

I strained to hear a noise but heard nothing. I turned to Kirsten.

"Kirsten, I'm sorry about what happened, but you need to be brave right now. We will grieve when this is over. For right now, however we need to be very quiet. So please, can you try to do that for me?" I felt horrible for telling her to be silent but if the demons heard us they would find us faster than a fox finds an injured rabbit. She nodded and shakily stood up.

"Alright, we need to get to my gram's attic. You remember my gram's house don't you? Remember how we would build pillow forts and watch scary movies all night long?"

Her face remained frightened and sad but a little light shone her eyes at the memory. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Exiting the room we slowly made our way back to the attic, the safe zone. We pushed past the partially opened police station doors. Kirsten started to shake as she spotted the various blood pools scattered on the ground. I pulled on her arm trying to get her moving again. As we started walking again, the safe house soon came into view.

As we entered the house I heard Kirsten give a small sigh of relief. We walked up the attics latter and ascended into the safest part of the house. I shut the trap door, listening for any intruders.

Nothing.

I frowned. That seemed _way _too easy. For the entire walk nothing jumped out at us, like in some horror flick. The town seemed to be holding its breath, waiting for something.

I peered out through a knothole in the wood that gave me a limited view of the front yard. I squinted as I glimpsed a figure dart towards a house at the end of the street. I struggled to make out who it was but the falling snow and harsh bitter winds made it hard to tell who the figure was. I hoped it was human however I did not dare calling out to it.

Now that would be suicide. I turned away from the peephole and sought out Kirsten. I saw she had huddled up in some blankets and was shivering from what I hoped was the cold.

If only the cold was the least of our problems.


	5. Chapter 5

Thirty days of terror chapter 5

**Hello once again! Sorry I haven't updated lately but hopefully I will soon be able to start writing more chapters on a regular basis. If any of you think I should change the rating let me know because in the chapters to come it's going to get pretty… messy. Anyways thank you for your reviews and favorites. **

A thump on the head shook me out of my dream deprived sleep. I glanced over with sleep encrusted eyes, to glare at the culprit next to me. Kirsten grabbed the pillow and whacked me over the head again.

"Come on get up. We don't have all night sleeping beauty."

"mmph." I mumbled, my face thumping back down on the pillow. I felt Kirsten shake my shoulder in annoyance.

"If you don't get up then that creepy woman across the street is gonna catch you while your unprepared.

I snorted. As if I was going to get out of bed just for…

Wait, what?!

I leapt out of bed and silently crept over to the peephole, my sleep haze gone. Sure enough one of those demons was across the street, feeding on a long dead corpse. By the looks of it, she hadn't eaten in a while. Her cheeks bones were prominent on her face, while her eyes had a starving animal look about them. The blood of the corpse was frozen solid and while there was a good amount of it, it looked black and congealed, almost rotten.

My eyes widened as a figure walked up behind her, going seemingly unheard. Half of me wanted to run down the stairs and out the door to warn the person. The other half, more focused on not going to my demise, told me to stay put and not intervene. The latter won.

I looked on as the figure suddenly darted forward and yanked the woman off of the corpse. The she-vampire started to growl at the intruder but stopped. She hung her head down in a sign of… submission?

I motioned for Kirsten to move over next to me. I pointed to the scene outside. She squinted at the sight her brow furrowed. She looked at me in confusion.

"So is he the leader or something?" she whispered. I gave her my best _'do you really think I would know that' _face. We went quiet as the two started talking to each other (or what I assumed was talking) in strange growls and screeches. Finally they seemed to agree on something and ran off out of sight.

"I wonder what that was all about." I whispered. I heard Kirsten let out a loud gasp. I whipped around to tell her to hush only to find her frantically digging through blankets and pills of cardboard boxes. She was making panicked noises of someone deeply distressed.

"Kirsten, what's the matter with you? They might hear us with all the noise your making!"

She looked around frantically searching for something.

"Where is it? I can't find it! It must be back at- oh no." I placed my hand on her shoulder, shaking her slightly.

"What are you going on about?"

"My family and I, w-we were making a home video when those _things _attacked. I think- I think we might have them on tape!"

"So what? How is a video tape going to help us?" She spun to face me her voice held something I hadn't heard in a while. Hope.

"Carrie, we have proof! If we make it out of here alive, we could show it public and we could have those hell spawn destroyed for good!"

I snorted. "By who, the military? Yeah I can see that going well. What if there are more than just a few dozen? What if there are hundreds? Thousands?! Then what will we do? We can't kill all of them! They are too strong."

"Don't you want people to know what happened here? Do you not want justice?! Our neighbors and friends died because of those things! My family died! What about your grandmother? Doesn't she deserve justice?!"

"My grandmother wouldn't want me risking my life for something that may not even be there anymore. Even if it was, what good does it do us if we're dead? We can always get after all of this is over." I gave her a reassuring smile. Unfortunately I could see she was not going to be swayed so easily. Her eyes narrowed.

"Look. I can see where you're coming from. Really, I can. If you don't want to go that's fine." She walked over to the trap door and yanked it open.

"Just don't expect me to do the same." The moment the words left her lips she jumped down the opening and slammed it shut behind her.

"No you idiot! You'll get yourself killed!" I hissed. I was either being ignored or she had already headed back to the police station.

Well to say that sucked would have been an understatement.

I quickly grabbed my pistol and knife before jumping down the hatch. I walked over to the living rooms front window to see if the coast was clear. Well, there didn't seem to be any vamps but you can never be too careful… I headed to the rear of the house intending to go out the back door and cut through the neighbor's yard. Hopefully I could stop her before she got herself killed… or worse.

The weather outside was almost unbearable. Whereas before it had been cold was now at ungodly freezing temperatures, the wind sending harsh pelts of cold at my face.

I wrapped my scarf around the lower half of my face, making it easier to breathe. I trudged on through the snow intent on making it to the police station.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the extremely delayed update. My laptop kind of exploded. Well not in a big ball of fire but more along the lines of it flashed white and then started emitting smoke. But I got a new monitor so hopefully I will be updating more frequently. So for this chapter I made it a bit longer then normal. I wanted to also wish you happy holidays! So review if you can I'd really appreciate it. If you guys find and errors or inconsistences let me know and I will fix them.**

The wind was harsh, and my feet seemed to sink deeper into the snow with every step. I spied the police station about a couple yards ahead. The snow was blinding and made it difficult to see, but I managed to stumble my way through the snowstorm to the entrance of the building.

I glanced back to see if I had been spotted and was shocked to see a man staring at me. I recognized him as the sheriff of the town, his holstered gun giving him away. He ducked back inside the house and shut the door, a UV floodlight glinting behind him. I sighed in relief to know that some people had survived the initial attack. I turned back and thought that Kristen and I should try to find the group later; if I was lucky they might be in the same spot if- **when** we returned.

The station was old and rickety. I was surprised it was still standing, let alone being used as the police's clubhouse. I approached the wooden door that lay slightly ajar. It let out a loud creak as I pushed inside, causing me to hold my breath in panic.

Nothing.

I let out a quiet sigh of relief and shut the door behind me. It was warmer inside, which I was deeply grateful for. The station was dark and quiet as the wind continued to howl outside.

I quickly spotted a dark hallway that lead to the back of the building. Once again I made my way back to the spot where I had found Kristen, feeling my way down the hall as darkness obscured my sight.

I soon found the office where I had found my friend, a dim light shining under the door.

"Kirsten, are you there?" I whispered. I silently opened the door, stepping into the dimly lit room. I let out a soft sigh of frustration as I was greeted with an empty office. There was little furniture in the room, and I couldn't spot the video camera. I walked over the desk. Maybe it was in the drawer?

I opened it only to find dust bunnies. It wasn't under the desk nor was it anywhere else in the room. Kirsten had probably gotten here already and was making her way back to the attic. I tried not to think of the alternative.

Screeching suddenly filled the air, as I heard footsteps running rapidly outside. I dashed to the front of the building, peaking through the front window when I got there. It was slightly open, making it easier to hear.

A flash of pink obscured my vision as I leaned forward to get a clearer view. The woman from this morning was close behind, her famished face holding a sick delight. To my horror I saw that the figure she was chasing was Kirsten. The she-demon tackled my friend to the ground, sending snow flying everywhere.

"_Tell me where the rest are hiding_!" The vampire snarled. Her voice was a high screech and it was noticeable that she did not speak English very often. Kirsten didn't respond, instead spat in the creatures face.

"Go to hell."

The vampire let out a screech of anger and slammed Kirsten's head into the snow. Kirsten remained silent; however her face grimaced in pain. The vampire suddenly stabbed her claws into Kirsten's shoulder, causing my friend to let out a scream on agony.

Oh hell no.

Before I knew what I was doing I had burst out of the police station. My heart was drummed a rapid beat as I sprinted straight towards the she-demon. I tackled her to the ground, my fist connecting solidly with her jaw. Her head snapped back as we landed, while I continued to punch her abdomen. The punches didn't even faze her as she quickly threw me off, sending me flying. I landed with a thump in the snow, my hand already reaching for my gun. I looked up and saw she was making her way towards me, her eyes filled with hatred.

I quickly stood up; my gun aimed for in-between her eyes. She let out a chuckle.

"**Bullets can't kill me meat bag!" **

"Sorry, what was that? You'll have to forgive me I don't speak bitch!" She let out a snarl and launched at me. My gun fired four times, each bullet hitting her smack dab in the face. She crashed into me, her howls of pain deafening. I pushed her off of me and scrambled over to Kirsten who was clutching her shoulder as she let out soft cries of pain. I quickly helped bring her to her feet as she struggled to stand. Rivets of blood ran down her arm, her skin turning as pale as the snow. We lumbered our way back to the station and quickly made our way inside.

Kirsten collapsed once we were safely inside while I bared the door. She clutched her shoulder and let out a moan of pain. I rushed to her side and saw that inky black blood was moving fast through her arm, tainting everything it touched.

"How bad is it?" She whispered through clenched teeth. I winced before I could stop myself.

"Is it…fatal?"

I stayed quiet but my eyes told her everything. My voice was shook when I spoke.

"I'm going to fix this. You're going to be okay!" Kirsten looked down at her arm, whose blood was completely bad and was spreading to her neck and down.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to call bull on that one." Her body seized up as more of the toxin was pumped through her heart. My eyes darted around the room before landing on an old belt hanging from a desk chair. I quickly snatched it and wrapped it around Kirsten's arm. I tugged until the tainted blood had slowed down.

"Ok, that should help a little." A harsh breeze washed over me, sending my body shivering.

Wait if we're inside, then how-

I slowly turned and saw the window was wide open. I ran over and slammed it shut, peeking outside.

They were everywhere.

The vampires all stood in front of the house, staring with dead, doll-like eyes. The female vampire that had attacked Kirsten snarled at me, her teeth glinting in the moonlight. A figure stood away from the crowd. His head was cocked to the side, like a curious puppy. My eyes met his and he smiled, showing jagged pointed teeth. The other vampires gave him plenty of space as he quietly moved to front, his movements calm and controlled.

He raised a hand and motioned for me to open the window. I arched an eyebrow. Did he think I was a moron? He raised his arms and pointed to the house. The smile on his face seemed to say, 'You really think a simple wooden structure could keep us out?'

I glanced back at Kirsten and saw her eyes were shut and her forehead glistened with sweat. I was not going to endanger her. I wrenched the window open and turned to see if Kirsten had noticed. She didn't even flinch as cold air drifted into the house. I turned back to the window and almost screamed.

The man was standing in front of me, his claws making a click sound as he tapped them on the windowsill.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day or what? Just get it over with."

His smile was absolutely mischievous. When he spoke it was soft but had the intensity of a dragon hissing.

"_What ever do you mean?" _he hissed. He grinned, and I scowled. The bastard knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Kill me." I whispered. I knew there was no way I could outrun him, and even if I could I wasn't going to leave Kristen. He let out a chuckle, the sound of his claws tapping stopping.

"_Mmm, I don't think I will."_

"What?"

He leaned in through the window, his breath not even leaving the tell-tale sign of fog in such frigid temperatures. Everything about him was cold.

"_I believe you know where the others are hiding. I am willing to bet you could lead me right to them."_

"Why on earth would I help you?" When he answered his voice was soft like velvet and seemed to resonate in the air. It was calm, reassuring; as if he were the most sensible person in the world. Like a businessman about to close a deal.

"_Because I can save you friend."_


End file.
